


25th

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, I didn’t go to sleep yet so technically it’s still Christmas, Impala, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean is surprised by what day it is when he asks Sam about it for their hunt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	25th

**Author's Note:**

> Last Christmas fic for the year. Somehow couldn’t help myself.
> 
> I did this all on my phone, including posting, so if there are any mistakes, I’m sorry.

“So the werewolf killed Melissa two days ago?” Dean asked, squinting in that way he did when he was unsure about his memory.

Sam was looking through maps as Dean drove, windshield wiper keeping snow off the front window from the Nor'easter, but was able to confirm, “Yes.”

“So moon might still be full, right? Suddenly he swerved, honking the horn loudly. “Get off the road, asswipe!”

Sam had started at it, looking up in time to see another driver who had careened into their lane, but Dean had gotten them out of the way just in time.

“Son of a bitch!”

Sam blew out a hard breath, tapped his fingers hard against his thigh.

Dean growled, then asked, “God, what day is it?”

“Uh…” Sam pulled out his phone, got the date up, and put his head back in surprise. “Oh.”

“Oh? Oh. You can’t just give me _oh_. Oh what.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“What?”

“Merry Christmas,” Sam repeated, putting his phone away and getting back to work.

Dean raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and then turned on the radio. Sam thought it was a good idea. They could enjoy themselves a little bit.

“December 25th,” Dean murmured. “Well, I’ll be damned. Snuck up on us this year. So what are you thinking? Normal day?”

“Normal day,” Sam agreed.

“Yeah, me too. Can’t wait to have a werewolf try to eat my face off.”

Dean shot him a grin, and Sam shook his head, smiling back. The opening riff of “Welcome to the Jungle” started up as the sky darkened, and the snow fell harder.


End file.
